One Piece in The Nightmare Before Christmas
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Brook, the Pumpkin King, longs for something new than the same routine Halloween scares. Now, fascinated with Christmas, he seeks to take it as his own. Early Halloween and Christmas fic


I know that I don't really have much time left before Halloween, but this fic will also be a early Christmas one, too. Know why? Because, thanks to some help from a friend of mine, I'm able to do a Nightmare Before Christmas/One Piece crossover! So, enjoy!

Also, Toby, one of my OCs, will be in his werewolf form, since there aren't any werewolves in the One Piece world. And Kairi will be one of the vampires.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs that are a part of the town. Thank you.

_'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, inn a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you are about to be told, took place in the holiday islands of old. Now, you probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say it's time you begun._

Ghouls:

_**Boys and girls of every age,**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with us and you will see.**_

_**This, our town of Halloween.**_

Ghosts:

_**This is Halloween,**_

_**This is Halloween.**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene.**_

_**Trick-or-treat 'til the neighbor's gonna die of fright.**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream!**_

_**In this town of Halloween.**_

Monster Under Bed:

_**I am the one hiding under your bed.**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.**_

Monster Under Stairs:

_**I am the one hiding under your stairs.**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.**_

Vampires:

_**This is Halloween,**_

_**This is Halloween.**_

_**Halloween, Halloween,**_

_**Halloween, Halloween.**_

_**In this town we call home,**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song.**_

Mayor:

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.**_

Townspeople:

_**'Round that corner, man,**_

_**Hiding in the trashcan,**_

_**Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream!**_

Toby:

_**This is Halloween!**_

Harlequin Demon:

_**Red and black.**_

Melting man:

_**And slimy green.**_

Toby:

_**Aren't you scared?**_

Witches:

_**Well, that's just fine.**_

_**Say it once, say it twice,**_

_**Take a chance and role the dice.**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night.**_

Hanging Tree:

_**Everybody scream.**_

_**Everybody scream!**_

Skeletons:

_**In our town of Halloween.**_

Clown:

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face.**_

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace!**_

Voice:

_**I am the who when you call "Who's there?"**_

Wind:

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair.**_

Shadow:

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night.**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright.**_

Townspeople:

_**This is Halloween.**_

_**This is Halloween.**_

_**Halloween, Halloween.**_

_**Halloween, Halloween.**_

Corpse Child and Bat Demon:

_**Tender lumplings everywhere.**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare.**_

Corpse Lady and Man:

_**That's our job,**_

_**But we're not mean.**_

_**In our town of Halloween.**_

Mayor:

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.**_

Townspeople:

_**Skeleton Brook might catch you in the back and,**_

_**Scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody scream!**_

_**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?**_

_**Our man Brook is king of the Pumpkin Patch.**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.**_

_**This is Halloween. This is Halloween.**_

_**Halloween, Halloween.**_

_**Halloween, Halloween.**_

Corpse Child and Mummy:

_**In this town we call home,**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song.**_

As the townspeople sang out joyously, a form rose out of the well in the middle of town. It was a skeleton dressed in a black suit, a large black afro atop his head. He smothered it back together from the water, sighing as it dried. All around him, the citizens of the town cheered, while the witches laughed.

"It's over!" the clown cried out while atop a unicycle.

"We did it!" a dumb looking behemoth shouted, bumping bellies with the clown.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" Toby, a werewolf, inquired to two of the townspeople.

"What a night!" they replied.

"Great Halloween, everybody," the Mayor congratulated.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" Brook, the Pumpkin King, replied. "Thank you, everyone!"

"No. Thanks to you, Brook," the Mayor joyously retorted. "Without your brilliant leadership-."

"Not at all, Mayor!"

"You were such a scream, Brook!" one of the vampires, a female with ebony hair and crimson eyes, crooned.

"You're fondest witch's dream!" a witch swooned. Another witch moved up to him.

"You made walls fall, Brook!" she sighed.

"Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Brook!" While all of this was happening, a rag doll had watched the festivities, only to be grabbed by an angered scientist.

"The Deadly Nightshade you slipped me wore off, Cindery!" he muttered, not letting go of her arm.

"Let go!" she cried out!

"You're not ready for so much excitement!"

"Yes, I am!" she replied back, trying to escape from him. He turned around, and started walking away, taking her along with him.

"You're coming with me!"

"No, I'm not!" She moved to her arm, and pulled a stitch away, causing her arm to fall into the scientist's hands. She then escaped from him.

"Come back here, you foolish-!" he began when the arm suddenly hit him over the head.

Well, that took up six pages… What will happen as Cindery escapes from the scientist? And what about Brook? Find out in chapter two, Brook's Lament.

Review please!


End file.
